This invention relates to a device for loading cargo onto the bed of a truck and more particularly relates to a foldable ramp attached to the tail gate of a pickup truck.
The loading and unloading of bulky or heavy objects from a vehicle for purposes of delivery to the consumer or use at another location by the owner presents many problems. Frequently, the weight and size of the object is sufficiently great that at least two persons are required to lift it to the bed of the transferring vehicle and, on many occasions, normal loading is completely impossible. Even with sufficient manpower, constant threat of injury hinders operations. As a result, costs and schedule are detrimentally effected.
Different types of loading devices have been proposed to alleviate these problems. Such devices include lift trucks and hoists. However, these devices are extremely expensive to purchase and are not justified unless a high volume of heavy merchandise is being moved by a particular vehicle. Consequently, loading ramps adopted to form an inclined surface from the ground to the bed of the vehicle over which the goods may be moved have been proposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,968 to Hall and 3,352,440 to Wilson disclose such ramps which are attached to the truck tail gate.
However, these ramps have also been unsuccessful in that they do not combine the previsions of being foldable with sufficient structural qualities to withstand heavy loads. By being foldable space was conserved, but at the expense of load bearing capabilities, especially at the hinge between the ramp members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,781 realized this problem and provides a plurality of pivotable legs for support at the hinge. However, this approach only supports the hinge and not the two ramp members. Further, this device is impractical as a plurality of hinged legs is expensive and requires extra space for the legs when folded. This device requires the legs to touch the ground for support. If the ramp is elevated as when receiving items from a loading dock, blocks must be placed under the legs. This requires time in finding the blocks and placing them under the legs and is not at all safe.